Lindo Trasero (One-shot)
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: "Porque no solo los hombres miran el de las mujeres, ¿no?, Hinata Hyuga acabas de declararte una pervertida… y lo peor de todo es que sabías perfectamente el motivo. El lindo trasero de tu novio Sasuke Uchiha ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás la tentación?"


**Título**: Lindo Trasero

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

**Género**: Romance/Comedia

**Pareja**: SasuHina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Notas de la Autora**: Aquí de nuevo con otro One-shot que espero les guste. Agradeciendo a los que dejaron Review en el pasado "Anda con la regla". ¡Dedicado a los amantes del SasuHina! A los que les guste la historia me pueden dejar un Review, son gratis e inspiran al autor a seguir escribiendo con todo su esfuerzo para los lectores. También les invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil a leer mis otros fic. Sin más propaganda que hacer les dejo esta loca idea que salió de mi loca cabeza (OwO)/.

**Introducción**: "Porque no solo los hombres miran el de las mujeres, ¿no?, Hinata Hyuga acabas de declararte una pervertida… y lo peor de todo es que sabías perfectamente el motivo. El lindo trasero de tu novio Sasuke Uchiha ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás la tentación?"

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata Hyuga acabas de declararte una pervertida.

Era lo único que pasaba por tu mente al no poder evitar llevar tu mirada a otra parte aparte del sexy rostro de tu novio. Y si lo pensabas bien no todo era tu culpa, también la era de tu novio por mantenerse en tan buena forma haciéndolo lucir mejor.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hinata? —dijo él abrazándote y colocando una mano en tu gran y firme trasero y por una vez en la vida lo envidiaste y deseaste poder hacer lo mismo con él, ignorando como y cuando llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida y tomaste asiento justo frente a él

— ¿Por qué di-dices eso? —tu rostro sonrojado hablaba más por ti que las palabras

—Por nada pequeña—respondió levantándose y no pudiste preguntarte porqué lo hizo—iré a ordenar—eras obvia y lo sabías, solo esperabas que él no notara donde ubicabas la mirada cada que se daba la vuelta

—De acuerdo—apenas se dio vuelta no pudiste evitar apreciarlo, redondo firme y trabajado, simplemente hermoso, deseabas poder tocarlo, tus manos picaban cada que colocabas tu mano en su cintura y deseabas bajarla para poder apretarlo

Sí, tu novio estaba maldito con un **lindo trasero.**

Aun no entendías cuando habías empezado a verlo si llevaban solo dos meses de noviazgo y entre misión y misión con costo quedaba tiempo para verse. Llegó a la mesa besándote en un rápido arrebato dejándote sin aire,** de nuevo**. Definitivamente los Uchihas estaban malditos con ese atractivo que utilizaban contra las mujeres.

Llegó la mesera con la comida y no pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que observaba lo que te tenía obsesionada hace días.

— ¿Desean algo más? —esa mesera las pagaría muy caras si no quitaba la mirada de donde la tenía, secamente con una mirada y con una frialdad que desconociste como propia respondiste

—No gracias, ya lárguese—tu novio te miró sorprendido aunque sin demostrarlo en su estoica expresión, simplemente sus ojos lo delataron ante los tuyos

—De a-acuerdo—huyó la mesera al ver a la pequeña ninja con un aura oscura a su alrededor

—Hinata ¿Por qué los celos? —preguntó perspicaz el hombre delante tuyo y la oscuridad a cómo te subió te bajó poniéndote pálida

—N-no estoy celosa—él sonrió ladinamente, si pudieras leerle la mente te hubieras dado cuenta de que él ya lo sabía **todo**. Y te molestaba haciéndote lo que tú le querías hacer a él o dándote todo el tiempo vistas muy sugerentes, pero no sabías que él te estaba probando para saber hasta cuando resistirías, por eso hace tiempo había dejado de tocar tus grandes pechos aunque a esas alturas ignorabas que extrañaba hacerlo

—Hmp…—cambiaste tu expresión a una un poco más relajada comenzando a comer e intentando ignorar la mirada de tu novio perdida en tu escote mientras comían, sabías que ese vestido le encantaba así que te lo pusiste para verlo feliz aunque su rostro no te contara nada, terminaron rápidamente y partieron para poder seguir con su cita, salieron del restaurante tranquilamente, el abrazándote por la cintura y tu haciendo un esfuerzo por no pensar a donde podría llegar tu mano si la bajabas un poco más, te sonrojaste y pensaste que no era justo, ¡¿por qué él sí podía tocarte y tú no podías tocarlo a él?!

Ibas tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que ignorabas la expresión en el rostro de **tu** Uchiha, divertida. Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque esperando poder hacer algo que normalmente harían las parejas normales en las citas normales, aunque no contaste que no pasaría, al menos no esta vez. Porque allá a lo lejos estaba Karin Uzumaki.

Eterna acosadora, impulsiva y obsesionista de Sasuke. Suspiraste cansada de tener que aguantar algún teatrillo que les hiciera en la calle como la última vez que el Uchiha la tuvo que sacar del restaurante donde comían de una patada por el alboroto que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó con una voz pegajosa y entendiste otra vez que le valía pepino si eras novia del ojinegro o no

—Karin…—respondió Sasuke seco—fuera de aquí, estoy en una cita—la pelirroja te miró a ti y no pudiste evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar sus palabras

—Por favor Karin-san, retírese—a estas alturas empezabas a perder los estribos ya que siempre era lo mismo

—Pe-pero ¡Sasuke-kun nunca tienes tiempo para mí!—dijo ella empujándote y guindándosele de un brazo, frunciste el ceño, esa mujer se estaba pasando **de** **nuevo**—estuviste haciendo ejercicio Sasuke-kun, te vez más fuerte de lo normal—una vena se resaltó en tu pacífico rostro—¡guau Sasuke kun que lindo trase…!—no la dejaste terminar, la apartaste ante la mirada sorprendida de todos lo que miraban la escena, activaste el Byakugan y la golpeaste mandándola varios metros lejos

— ¡Aléjate de Sasuke maldita! ¡Él es solo mío! —y le diste una nalgada a tu novio olvidando que aún tenías el Juken activado haciendo que en el golpe Sasuke no pudiera evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor mezclada con sorpresa— ¡eso también incluye su **lindo** **trasero**! —le tomaste la mano al pelinegro y saliste del parque aun ignorando lo que hiciste y el dolor de tu amado, dejando a una Karin muy lastimada en el proceso

Caminaste hasta llegar a un lugar boscoso, el campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo ya que a esa hora no había nadie y el cielo empezaba a llenarse de estrellas, la mano de Sasuke se sostenía una nalga, aquella que fue golpeada sin piedad por el Juken, estaba seguro de que nunca pensó que su novia pudiera causar un dolor tan grande en alguien. Ella se detuvo y te miró a los ojos antes de tomar posesión de tus labios salvajemente, le correspondiste y ella siguió con lo suyo como intentando comprobar algo. Se separó de ti mordiendo tu labio inferior causando que olvidaras el dolor momentáneamente y sonrieras.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hinata? —el Uchiha fue directo y tú no pudiste evitar bajar la mirada sonrojada

—Es… es que tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras Sasuke—respondiste a punto de soltar una lágrima—gomen Sasuke, sé que quieres una novia fuerte y yo no sé si podré…—no te dejó terminar, con un beso lento pero seguro, lleno de ternura se encargó de demostrarte que te amaba

—Te amo Hinata—dijo el Uchiha aun contra tus labios

—Yo también te amo Sasuke—respondiste alegre y lo abrazaste

—Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso de "lindo trasero" Hinata? —tu rostro cambió radicalmente a uno sonrojado como tomate causando que el pelinegro te mordiera una mejilla aun con una sonrisa ladina

—Na-nada Sasuke—respondiste sonrojada, recordaste lo ocurrido anteriormente y sonrojaste aún más de ser posible— ¡tú trasero Sasuke! ¿No te duele? —preguntaste llevando tu mano a la zona que golpeaste causando que el Uchiha cambiara su expresión a una pícara con un deje de dolor en algún lado

—Un poco Hinata, empiezo a creer que buscas escusas para tocarme el trasero ¿no? —te sonrojaste de nuevo pero sonreíste pícara

— ¡Sasuke-kun! no lo puedo evitar, me-me gusta mucho—respondiste apretándole el otro lado que no estaba golpeado sonrojándote exageradamente en el proceso

—Al fin te atreves, resististe mucho ¿sabías? Yo en tu lugar no hubiera resistido tanto la tentación—te presumía el ojinegro a lo que no pudiste evitar esbozar una sonrisa algo sorprendida, él ya lo sabía **desde el principio**

—Pervertido—dijiste al sentir una de sus grandes manos en tu trasero

—Tu igual—respondió él e imitaste el gesto

Después de esa tarde era común en Konoha ver a la pareja con las manos fuera de lugar, al fin se sabía que eran unos pervertidos de closet. Y también se sabía que el** lindo trasero** de Sasuke Uchiha era solo de Hinata Hyuga.

_Fin_

**Notas finales:** Jeje, me divertí muchísimo escribiendo, pronto quiero subir otro One-shot pero este no lo haré SasuHina. Así que quiero saber que les gustaría (Que sea un Hinax?) y que lo dejen mediante un Review para la votación, estos son los candidatos:

Itachi.

Gaara.

Sasori.

Pein.

Menma.

Madara.

Esos son los que tengo en mente. Cuando termine la votación (aproximadamente dos semanas después de la publicación de este) se publicará el One-shot. A los que leen mi otra historia "**Reconóceme**" les invito a pasar a leerla, la actualicé hace poco pero se fue muy abajo D: En fin, terminando con esto ya saben. ¡Déjenme su opinión y el voto en un Review!, sin más que decir ahí les dejo. ¡Chao!

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
